Por favor no me digas adiós, Tsuna-san
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Todo se encontraba en tinieblas a mí alrededor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Logre escapar? ¿Aún me encontraba en ese lugar? ¿Había muerto? No sabía que me había pasado, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, no podía moverme, me encontraba débil y me sentía impotente. Esta situación era un completo calvario. Aunque, no siempre mi vida fue así... -Otosan, okaasan, Haru los extraña…


**Ciaossu:3 Mis queridos lectores, ha pasado un tiempo y me siento feliz porque es la primera vez que escribiré de una de mis parejas favoritas de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pero bueno, esta es una adaptación de la canción de Davichi** ** _Don't say goodbye. Así que solo lean y gocen._**

 ** _Advertencias:_**

 ** _-Historia corta._**

 ** _-Estupideces sin sentido._**

 ** _-Cursilerías._**

 ** _-Un toque de genderbender._**

 ** _-Drama._**

* * *

 **Por favor no me digas adiós, Tsuna-san**

 **1**

* * *

Todo se encontraba en tinieblas a mí alrededor.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Logre escapar? ¿Aún me encontraba en ese lugar? ¿Había muerto?

No sabía que me había pasado, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, no podía moverme, me encontraba débil y me sentía impotente. Esta situación era un completo calvario. Aunque, no siempre mi vida fue así...

-Otosan, okaasan, Haru los extraña…

* * *

 _-¡Vamos! Haru-chan, tienes que lanzar la pelota un poco más fuerte. ¡Tú puedes!-gritó mi papá._

 _Recuerdo que mi padre siempre jugaba conmigo todos los días después de trabajar, él era un afamado maestro de universidad, todo un catedrático de la enseñanza y aun así buscaba tiempo para pasar conmigo._

 _-Haru-chan no puede, Haru-chan es muy débil.-para mi joven edad de 5 años, carecía demasiado de confianza._

 _-Hija, tú no eres una niña débil, tu eres increíblemente fuerte, solo tienes que intentar lanzarla. ¿Sí? Nunca sabrás lo que pasará si no lo intentas.-me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente, yo siempre amé ese gesto, me hacía sentir protegida y capaz de lograr cualquier cosa._

 _Otosan siempre buscaba animarme y hacerme sentir feliz._

 _-Haru-chan lo intentará.-dije llena de confianza al ver los brillantes ojos de mi padre, el no dudaba de mí, yo no lo defraudaría._

 _-¡Bien! ¡Ese es el espíritu, Haru-chan!-mi padre volvió a su lugar esperando mi tiro. Yo solo tenía que hacer que la pelota cruzara el patio hasta donde estaba él._

 _Muchos creerían que era una tarea bastante fácil, arrojar una pelota por un patio de no menos de 4 metros de largo, pero para una niña pequeña, esto representaba un gran reto._

 _-¡Haru-chan puede hacerlo!-eso fue lo último que grite al momento de arrojar la pelota en dirección a mi padre. La brillante y roja pelota voló por todo nuestro patio hasta llegar al extremo donde estaba mi papá, el la atrapó y la soltó a los segundos para ir hacia mí y abrazarme._

 _-Lo sabía, sabía que podías hacerlo, hija.-me estrecho más contra su pecho, nunca podré olvidar esa sensación de calor paternal que solo puede brindarte un padre. Era tan reconfortante estar con él._

 _-Lo logre papá. ¡Lo logre! ¡Haru-chan lo logró!_

 _-¡Ustedes dos!-papá y yo nos congelamos al escuchar esa voz, era mi madre-¿Cómo pueden estar celebrando tan felices sin mí?-nos preguntó frunciendo el ceño de manera divertida._

 _-Cariño…_

 _-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Haru-chan logro lanzar la pelota hasta donde estaba papá! ¿No es increíble?_

 _-Seguro que sí, pequeña.-ahora era mi madre quien me llevaba en brazos.-Cielo, creo que nuestra hija es una gran deportista.-soltó triunfal._

 _-Así lo creo, cariño y una muy talentosa.-expresó mi padre mientras nos abrazaba a ambas y nos depositaba un beso en la mejilla a cada una._

 _Esa era mi familia, pequeña pero muy feliz. Lástima que esa felicidad no duró por siempre…_

* * *

 _-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Miren lo que Haru puede hacer!-últimamente había estado practicando futbol soccer porque quería entrar al grupo junior para niñas de la ciudad y las audiciones serian en poco tiempo._

 _Mis padres sabían que yo deseaba entrar, así que en el momento en que se los comunique, me compraron una nueva pelota de soccer y una portería para practicar._

 _-¿Aprendiste un nuevo movimiento, Haru?_

 _-Sí, mamá y uno realmente sorprendente.-conté emocionada._

 _-Nos morimos por verlo._

 _-¡Salgan al patio, ya! ¡Haru no puede esperar para mostrárselos!-ellos solo rieron por mi insistencia._

 _Llevaba días practicando ese movimiento, mamá y papá lo amarían._

 _-¿Y cómo se llama este nuevo movimiento que aprendiste?-preguntó con curiosidad mi madre._

 _-¡Patada arcoíris!_

 _Mi padre rio con ganas.-muy propio de ti, hija._

 _-¡Papá!-me puse roja hasta las orejas._

 _-¡Cielo!-mamá le dio un codazo._

 _-Lo siento, solo creo que ese movimiento ira muy bien contigo. Bueno, Haru…sorpréndenos._

 _-¡Haru los sorprenderá!_

 _Mis padres enfocaron su vista en mí, ante sus ojos yo ya había logrado hacer ese movimiento, para ellos yo ya había triunfado con tan solo 10 años._

 _Corrí hasta el centro del patio para recoger la pelota, cuando me agache para recogerla y ponerme en posición, perdí el conocimiento y caí al suelo._

 _-¡Haru!_

 _Ese día Haru no sorprendió a nadie._

* * *

 _-Doctor, por favor, dígame. ¿Nuestra hija estará bien?_

 _Mi padre se encontraba completamente angustiado, frustrado y abatido, y aun así tenía que mostrarse firme ante la situación, tenía que ser el pilar de mi madre quien no dejaba de llorar al desconocer el estado en que yo me encontraba. Hacia horas que me tenían en emergencias y ninguna noticia de mí. Las enfermeras entraban y salían, papá les preguntaba por mí, pero ellas no eran de ayuda, no podían brindarle ninguna clase de información, eso solo lo podía hacer el doctor encargado de mi caso._

 _-Miura-san, su hija se encuentra en estado crítico pero podemos salvarla, tenemos que hacerle una serie de operaciones en extremo costosas y…_

 _-¡Sálvela!-gritó mi padre sin vacilar tomando al hombre por su bata, asustando un poco al personal del hospital-no importa el precio… por favor, solo salve… solo salve a mi pequeña._

 _\- No se preocupe, déjelo en mis manos…_

* * *

 _-¿Cómo pagaremos todo eso cariño? Ya vendimos los autos, mi negocio, mis joyas, tus libros y artículos de la universidad, e incluso con lo que nos dieron de las donaciones, no a completamos ni la mitad de la deuda con el hospital…no sé cómo lograremos salir de esto.-dijo mi mamá al borde del llanto._

 _-No te preocupes, amor. Encontraremos una salida, aunque tengamos que vender la casa y todo lo que tenemos, con el propósito de salvar a Haru, nuestra pequeña, todo lo vale.-papá la abrazo, esperando que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran con esa acción._

 _-Tu siempre sabes que decir, cariño.-ella lo beso en agradecimiento.-no importa si tenemos que terminar viviendo en una caja de cartón o de debajo de un puente, con tal de seguir los tres juntos, yo seguiré siendo feliz._

 _-Cariño…_

* * *

 _Pase varias semanas en el hospital, tenía que recibir una serie de largas operaciones y agotadores tratamientos, así que viví un pequeño tiempo en ese hospital. Mis padres cuidaban bien de mí, por lo general era mamá quien me cuidaba durante todo el día y papá venia y me cuidaba en las noches. Yo sabía que mi enfermedad les estaba causando grandes y enormes gastos además de muchas preocupaciones, sus rostros se veían demacrados y cansados pero aun así siempre tenían una sonrisa para mí._

 _-Mamá…_

 _-¿Necesitas algo, Haru?-me preguntó con una sonrisa desde su silla._

 _-Yo, y-yo, yo…_

 _-Haru. ¿Qué tienes?-se levantó preocupada al verme a punto de llorar.-¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?_

 _-¡Haru siente mucho ser una molestia!-dije finalmente dejando salir mis lágrimas, dejando salir toda la rabia contenida que tenía contra mí misma._

 _Levante el rostro para ver su reacción, mi madre también estaba llorando._

 _-Haru, eres una niña boba…_

 _-…_

 _Se lanzó a abrazarme._

 _-Nunca…nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir que eres una molestia…-me apretó más contra ella y yo la imite.-…por favor, nunca vuelvas a decir esas palabras tan horribles._

 _Entonces lo comprendí, yo tenía a los mejores padres del mundo. Padres que me amaban, que me daban cariño, que jugaban conmigo, padres que me apoyaban y que daban cualquier cosa por mí._

 _-Haru, lo siente, okaasan…yo ya no volveré a decir nada que te haga llorar._

* * *

 _-Haru…_

 _Papá y mamá se encontraban muy alegres._

 _-Tu mamá y yo te tenemos una sorpresa.-anuncio mi padre._

 _Me emocioné, yo siempre amaba cualquier cosa que viniera de ellos._

 _-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¡Haru quiere saber!-los dos se acercaron a mi camilla._

 _-Tranquila, primero tienes que cerrar los ojos._

 _Yo hice un puchero fingiendo molestia.-está bien.-me resigne._

 _Hice lo que me ordenaron y me tape los ojos, luego sentí que me depositaban algo sobre las piernas._

 _-Ya puedes abrirlos._

 _Frente a mí se encontraba una pequeña y curiosa cajita de color azul celeste. La tome en mis manos y observe a mis padres esperando el permiso para poder abrirla y descubrir su contenido, el permiso me fue otorgado por una sonrisa de ambos. La abrí y mi cara se iluminó al ver lo que estaba a dentro, era el relicario familiar de mi madre._

 _-Este es un regalo muy especial, Haru.-mi madre se sentó a mi lado.-tienes que prometer cuidar muy bien de él, es un tesoro familiar, yo lo recibí de mi madre, mi madre de mi abuela y ella a la vez de su madre._

 _Este era un regalo importante, mi madre siempre usaba ese relicario y lo cuidaba con recelo, era uno de sus grandes tesoros y ahora me lo heredaba._

 _-Además, yo mande a hacerle unas pequeñas mejoras.-dijo papá acercándose a mi madre y a mí.-ábrelo, Haru.-volví mi vista hacia el pequeño relicario de oro en forma de corazón y con una pequeña rosa roja en el centro. Cuando lo abrí entendí a lo que se refería mi padre, ya no se encontraba la foto de mi madre y mis abuelos, ahora en el relicario se encontraba una pequeña y linda foto de nosotros tres, de nuestra familia._

 _-¿Qué opinas, Haru?-preguntaron ambos.-Lindo ¿no? Ahora siempre nos llevarás contigo._

 _-Otosan, okaasan…muchas gracias._

* * *

 _-Estas deudas solo suben y suben. Como pensé, tendremos que vender la casa, lo siento cariño, creí que con mis ahorros podríamos salir de esto pero me equivoque.-esa fue la devastadora noticia._

 _-No importa, hay que ser fuertes, lo importante es que Haru mejora cada día más._

 _-Es verdad, mientras ella este bien, no importa lo demás._

 _-Bien, hay que pagar los cafés y salir de aquí para ir con ella, ya la dejamos con la enfermera mucho tiempo._

 _Los Miura pagaron su cuenta y salieron rumbo al hospital, sin percatarse de que alguien los seguía._

 _La sombra de la muerte estaba tras ellos._

 _-Escuche que tienen algunos cuantos problemas…_

 _Frenaron al escuchar esa juvenil voz. ¿Acaso los habían escuchado hablar en el café?_

 _-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el señor Miura, haciendo más fuerte el agarre de la mano de su esposa._

 _-Mmm…digamos que soy su ángel guardián._

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Ya sé, ya sé…en lugar de estar escribiendo historias nuevas debería de dedicarme a terminar las otras que ya tengo x´c Pero bueno, la inspiración me llego de repente y no se le puede hacer nada xD**

 **¿Y qué les pareció? cx ¿Tomatazos?**

 ** _En fin, sayonara uwu/_**


End file.
